Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop
by Callieshouldbemcsteamy
Summary: Based off the Landon Pigg song "Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop", Present day coffee shop AU. Following the advice of a kind stranger named Steve, Peggy heads towards 'Yo Jo Coffee Shop' that has the best tea this side of the pond. Going in for tea was the plan, not falling for the cute little Italian owner, Angie Martinelli
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Bloody hell Howard, you're on your own with this one. I'm not going to be responsible for your playboy ways."

"Aw come on Peg, if you don't help me this gaggle of sorority girls are going to kick my ass!", explains her best friend, Howard Stark.

"Well you should have thought about that before you went and slept with the lot of them!" reasons the irate Englishwoman while walking away from her pig headed friend.

"Peg? Peg?! Where are ya going? I need your help!"

"Goodbye, Howard!" She yells over her shoulder, waving him off.

The crisp air of approaching winter turns her cheeks a pretty pink, giving her a light blush look about her.

"Stupid Howard, dragging me into this nonsense; it wasn't me who slept with a sorority house." Peggy mutters to herself, her once furious speed walking turning into a slow stroll.

Too busy taking in the scenery she doesn't notice the other body coming towards her. They avoid each other barely.

"Oh excuse me."

"I'm sorry ma'am."

They apologize at the same time; the blonde young man looking away, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

Taking notice as to what they young man has in his hand, Peggy is about to ask him where he had gotten the beverages from when he starts to speak.

"Again I'm really sorry about that, ma'am; I was just in a hurry to see my boyfriend is all."

"Oh that's quite alright. It's no big deal really. But might I ask you where you got the coffee from?" The brunette asks.

"Oh no problem, especially after I almost barreled into you!" The young man explains, "It's just a five minute walk from here the place is called 'Yo Jo Coffee Shop' and if your accent is anything to go by they've got great tea this side of the pond." He laughs. "Well I'd love to stand here and chat, but my boyfriend gets really grumpy if he doesn't have his coffee. Maybe I'll see ya around? I'll even introduce you to my boyfriend!" The young man yells over his shoulder as he walks in the direction that Peggy just came from, giving her a half wave.

Peggy sends her own wave even though he can't see her. She quickly sees the blonde turn around. "Hey, I didn't catch your name, mine's Steve!" he calls out.

Peggy gives a smile giggle. "The name's Carter, Peggy Carter!" she calls back.

"Then I shall see you around Ms. Carter!" With that Steve is off.

Walking towards the coffee shop, Peggy thinks that she'll take Steve's advice on the tea - heck it might calm down whatever nerves that were affected by the lovely Mr. Stark. _Hmm Yo Jo Coffee Shop; what a silly name. _Peggy thinks as she continues to make her way down the sidewalk, stepping on fallen leaves from autumn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Crunching the leaves as she walks Peggy, fishes out the pocket watch, plain-Jane gold but it means a lot to her. It was a parting gift from her dear grandfather. "To remind you of home," he'd said, giving her a tight hug just before she boarded her plane to the United States.

He passed away last year in April, an automobile accident; she couldn't go to the funeral due to her visa being in the works still. She cried for days on Howard's shoulder.

Peggy gives a watery smile and checks the time. _2:15,_Peggy thinks, pulling open the café door._ A five minute walk, just like Steve said. _

Walking in, a bell rings, alerting anyone working that they have a customer. The bell does its job because out comes a young woman – dirty blonde, younger than Peggy. "Hiya," the girl says, smiling, "welcome to Yo Jo. What can I get for ya?"

Peggy pauses, stuttering over her order, because for the love of the Queen, that smile is beautiful.

While Peggy stands there motionless, trying to engrave that smile to memory, the dirty blonde waits patiently. She's wearing a grey vintage worn 'Yo Jo Coffee Shop' t-shirt paired with a maroon cardigan, a pair of light jeans, and some black converse. Her name tag reads 'Angie'.

Angie takes in the appearance of the brunette, wearing a loose red beanie, a navy winter coat with a plain white t-shirt underneath, along with a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a pair of brown Doc Marten boots.

Realizing that she's been standing there for a good minute or so Peggy snaps out of it. _For God's Sake Carter, _Peggy thinks, scoffing inwardly. G_et it together; you act like you've never seen a woman before. _"Um excuse me? I'd like to place my order."

The voice startles Angie, for she had been staring as well. She blushes, quickly getting behind the register to place the order. "Sure thing. What'll it be?"

"I'll just have an Earl Grey tea. Regular, please. Thank you."

"Alrighty, one grey regular coming right up!" Angie finishes ringing Peggy up and turns to make the order.

Peggy takes in the atmosphere of the shop – very quaint and homey with its pictures, posters, and inspirational sayings littering the walls.

"Order for English!"

Peggy turns towards the counter, walking up to the ever-smiling dirty blonde. Going in to grab the steaming cup Peggy and the young woman accidentally brush pinkies, leading Peggy to quickly grab the cup and bring it towards her, successfully spilling the piping hot tea all over her and her white t-shirt. "Oh bloody hell!" the Englishwoman exclaims, continuing to mutter curses under her breath.

"Oh geez Louise, I'm so sorry! Here, let me get a rag!" Angie calls over her shoulder, already going to the back.

As to not burn herself any further, Peggy removes her coat and t-shirt, leaving her in only a light grey tank top.

Angie comes from the back only to stop in her tracks. Seeing the brunette in just a tad too tight tank top makes her ears flush and face go red. Angie shakes her head to refocus on the burn she knows is starting to cover Peggy's abdomen and hops over the counter, dabbing at Peggy's chest with the rag.

Peggy blushes a deep red – not because she is ashamed of her body, quite the opposite actually; just embarrassed due to the situation as a whole.

A few minutes pass and Angie sees that Early Grey is pretty much gone from Peggy's stomach. Satisfied with the cleanup Angie gets up from where she is kneeling and inspects the spot on the material of the tank, brown and very noticeable. "I'm really sorry about that, I'll get ya shirt. What size do ya wear?"

"Um a large, please."

Angie nods, evaluating what the Brit is wearing, and then makes her way to the back.

Peggy looks at the stain, gauging the spot. _Well it was time for a new one anyway; it had a hole in the back. _Still, she tries not to grimace as she sees Angie come back with an off-white Yo Jo Coffee Shop t-shirt just like hers.

"There's a restroom if you want to change, down the hall to the right." Angie says, tilting her head in the direction of the bathroom.

Peggy nods her thanks and heads off to change her shirt. Taking no more than five minutes to change, Peggy makes her way back to the front of the shop. Nearing the counter, she sees the dirty blonde holding another cup of what Peggy assumes is tea and a piece of what looks to be rhubarb pie. Peggy arches her eyebrow in confusion.

Angie lifts up the tea in one hand and the pie in the other, grinning her megawatt smile. "Peace offering?"

And Peggy knows she's screwed.


End file.
